FAL
The FN FAL ('F'abrique 'N'ationale - 'F'usil 'A'utomatique 'L'eger; English: Light Automatic Rifle) is a battle rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was the first of the major NATO battle rifles before the widespread adoption of the assault rifle, the other two being the G3 and the M14. The FAL was originally designed to fire an intermediate round like the STG-44, but was required to meet the new NATO standard 7.62x51mm round, thus making it have high recoil when firing fully automatically. Designed by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal in Belgium, it has been called "The Right Arm of the Free World", as it was distributed worldwide during the Cold War to NATO allies. It was adopted by several European countries in the 1950's before being replaced by locally-manufactured assault rifles. While its usage has waned, it continues to be manufactured and used in South America, most notably in Brazil, before being replaced by more modern rifles. Modern revivals of the FAL utilize it in various roles, ranging from a marksman's rifle to a light support weapon. In-game The FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The variant used seems to be a LAR that has been modified with the addition of the surface-integrated rail. It is unlocked at level 28 in multiplayer. Ironically, the FAL (Fusil Automatique Léger), which means "Light Automatic Rifle" is limited to semi-automatic fire in both single player and multiplayer. This, despite its power, reduces its effectiveness at close range. Using the shotgun attachment or carrying a close quarters secondary weapon is recommended. It is not as effective as a long range sniper rifle as it takes three shots to kill at long range and the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let recoil settle in order to be accurate giving the target a chance to find cover or escape. Because of the FAL's damage of 35-55, Stopping Power has a minimal effect. It will always be a 2 hit kill at close and medium range and a 3 hit kill at long range, regardless of Stopping Power. Stopping Power only helps noticeably with headshots, allowing it to kill in one hit at close and medium range and 2 hits at long range. Like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in the game that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, Perks, or attachments. The FAL is greatly affected by having the Holographic Sight attached. For whatever reason, the FAL's minimum damage increases with the Holographic Sight attached. Normally, the weapon would do 35 damage past 1700m, but with the Holographic Sight, this number is increased to 40 damage past 1600m. Knowing this, the gun becomes a 2 shot kill at any range when using a Holographic Sight (even with Bling and another attachment) and Stopping Power. Because of this, using Bling to add a holographic sight and a silencer in conjunction with Stopping Power will effectively remove the disadvantage of reduced range that a silencer usually adds, as the gun will always be a 2 shot kill. Also, using the holographic with a Heartbeat Sensor works rather well, as even while using ADS you can still see the sensor. The back of the FAL's iron sights sways when aiming down the sights, although this has no effect on accuracy. For some reason the Masterkey Shotgun attachment removes this swaying, possibly by adding bulk, making the weapon heavier but stable. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:FAL_6.jpg|FAL Image:FAL_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *A somewhat popular tactic for Hardcore mode is to attach a Thermal Scope to the FAL and use it like a semi-automatic sniper rifle, although this is disadvantageous compared to using a sniper rifle for a number of reasons. Many players in Hardcore use Cold-Blooded, which can render the Thermal Scope less effective than a normal sniper scope. *When using the FAL with a Red Dot Sight, the bullet will not go right to the dot. The bullet hits a small amount below and to the right. *The FAL is considered a surplus weapon. As most countries have replaced their FALs with imported or locally manufactured weapons, old FAL caches end up on the black market, which could explain how the Militia and OpFor are armed with so many, in addition to the local manufacture of the rifle. *The ingame model is based on the DSA58 OSW, as the magazine size and shape is too small to be a FAL magazine (the FAL/L1A1 SLR has magazines of a similar shape to the M82 Barrett), and the DSA58 uses similarly shaped magazines, as well as possessing a charging handle on the side. *The FAL has a unique reload animation, in that the fresh magazine is used to actuate the magazine release paddle and eject the spent magazine, before being placed in. This is known as "speedloading", and is a method that is more popularly used on the AK-47. This is not just for show, however, as the FAL has a comparatively fast reload time. *While reloading the FAL, the old magazine is always (gay and can be put up peoples ass) shown still containing a cartridge, even during a dry reload. *The FAL is capable of fully-automatic fire; however as it was considered difficult to control while firing fully-automatic; the Commonwealth versions were limited to semi-automatic fire. *The FAL is actually a Battle Rifle, as it fires a full power, full sized Rifle Cartridge. Other weapons of this nature include the SCAR-H, M14 EBR and G3. *The FAL's magazine model is actually for 30 rounds while the default FAL holds only 20 (in multiplayer.) Attaching Extended Mags remedies this, although due to the high power, this attachment is not needed nor suggested. In reality 20 round magazines are more common. *Militia and Russian soldiers in campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners or behind doors (while blindfiring), but you cannot. *The FAL is one of the most tested rifles in the world, having served in over 15 official conflicts and remaining in service with various guerrilla forces around the world. *The FAL in-game has a reciprocating charging handle, while the actual FAL does not. *The FAL was ranked 5th on the Military Channel's top 10 combat rifles. *The FAL uses the same cartridge as the M14 EBR, the SCAR-H, and the M240B, the 7.62x51mm NATO round. *The FAL with a Grenade Launcher is misspelled FAL w/ Grenade Laucher in the pick up text. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer